


Frostiron Month

by hiddlemethis24 (myliege_theelvenking)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bloodplay, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Frostiron Month, Genderbending, Jötunn Loki, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Overdosing, Recreational Drug Use, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Stargazing, Temperature Play, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliege_theelvenking/pseuds/hiddlemethis24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unrelated one-shots for Frostiron Month for July 2014 on Tumblr. See http://frostiron-month.tumblr.com/prompts for a list of prompts. Also posted on my Loki RP blog, assxmilate.tumblr.com/tagged/my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 01-03 Character Traits  
> ↳ For a god and a mortal these two do share a lot of the same traits. Coincidence? Maybe, but when they’re put together there sure are a lot of fireworks. And snark. Lots of snark.
> 
> Sarcastic & Insatiable - based on this imagineyourotp Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP complaining about how cold they are. Person B suggests they curl up by the fire place with a big fluffy blanket. After a few moments of doing so, Person B begins to kiss Person A’s neck and bite them a few times. After Person A gets flustered and asks what Person B is doing, Person B says they’re warming Person A up. (Bonus if it leads to steamy sex.)

Tony woke up shivering, clutching desperately at the blankets tangled around a still sleeping Loki, who was invisible save for a shock of tousled black hair sticking out from underneath the covers. Tony sat up and glared at the god rolled up like a burrito. He grabbed a corner of the blanket and yanked hard.

Nothing.

Oh yeah, because he was a fucking god, and weighed like 500 pounds or something. So trying to pull the covers out from around the trickster wasn’t going to work. Time for a new plan. Tony gathered all his strength and shoved at Loki’s shoulder. It wasn’t enough to move him, at least not much, but the head of a very blue god of mischief popped up, red eyes blinking sleepily.

"I’m cold, jackass," an irritated Tony complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion and Tony almost found it adorable except that there were goosebumps all over his arms because it was fucking December and Loki stole all the damn blankets. “Go to the fireplace,” he mumbled, or at least that’s what Tony thought he heard because it was all rather incoherent. He might have actually cursed at him in Asgardian or something, and he didn’t get the chance to clarify because the blue face fell back down to the mattress immediately after.

"Un-fucking-believable," he growled. Tony got out of bed and grabbed the comforter from the guest room before sitting grumpily in a chair in front of the electric fireplace in Loki’s study. "I agree to house a damn Norse god and he steals all my blankets and kicks me out of my OWN bed," Tony griped as he hugged the blanket tightly around his body.

The warmth helped and he gradually began to nod off until a pair of icy lips attacked the exposed part of his neck as arms were draped around him. Tony jerked awake, shying away from those lips and shivering violently. There was a throaty chuckle in his ear, but the arms did not withdraw, and Tony rubbed at his eyes to turn and stare at the god, currently in his jotun form.

"Wha’ the hell, Loks?" he asked groggily.

Loki did not answer immediately, zoning in on his neck again. This time Tony was slightly more ready for it and a soft moan escaped his lips at the stark contrast of the frozen mouth against the warmth of his skin.

"I’m warming you up," came the languid purr of the trickster, who proceeded to lick his way up Tony’s jaw to place teasing nips along the bone.

"In case you hadn’t noticed, Lok, the whole frost giant thing kinda makes that a losing battle," Tony remarked, but he didn’t draw away from the attentions of the obviously horny jotun. And in some way, he was warming him up, a heat beginning to build in his lower abdomen and pooling in a very specific part of his anatomy.

Loki, always quick on the draw, noticed this of course. “Someone else disagrees,” he parried, sliding a cool hand down Tony’s chest and teasingly dragging a sharp fingernail over his nipple before continuing down until there was very cold fingers hovering so close to his burgeoning erection that there had to be some kind of condensation thing going on there.

"Christ, Loki," Tony breathed, and Loki withdrew from the arm of the chair to settle between the engineer’s legs, very deliberately peeling away the edges of the blanket until Tony’s swollen length was visible beneath a nest of wiry dark curls. The trickster locked those crimson eyes of his onto Tony’s brown as he brought his mouth closer, challenging him to deny that he wanted this.

Of course he wanted this.

There was a smirk on his lips right before Loki’s mouth opened to swallow him down, cold and then warm and then cold again as his body tried to stave off the frigid temperatures with an extra rush of heat. He gasped and clutched at the arms of the chair, allowing his head to sink back as that icy tongue swirled around him sinfully. He didn’t dare try to control the god’s movements. He’d learned before that it was a terrible idea and only ended up with him stranded out on the landing pad naked in sub zero temperatures. Not fun.

He was rewarded for his good behavior when the sly god eventually slithered back up his body just before he could find his release, which didn’t seem like much of a reward at the time until Loki’s lips fell upon his and he felt the blanket being rearranged and cool knees pressed into the corners of the chair bracketing his hips.

Loki slid easily onto Tony’s cock - fucking mischief gods and their convenient magic lube - and it was honestly a bit like trying to fuck a refrigerator. A really hot, really tall refrigerator with legs that went on for miles and cheekbones that could chisel marble. Loki’s smooth undulations helped to maneuver Tony’s hands to his lower back and the god leaned back as he rolled his hips against him, wringing a groan from Tony’s lips.

The god soon leaned back into Tony, pressing himself fully against him until he felt the mortal’s shivers and then carefully drew the blankets around them, draping them across his shoulders until just their heads were visible. Loki’s hands gripped the back of the chair and he began to increase the speed of the rise and fall onto Tony’s erection, prompting the engineer’s hands to slide to cup his ass. The first moan slid past the trickster’s lips and Tony gripped hard, muscles in his thighs tightening as he gave an experimental thrust upwards.

Loki hissed and licked a stripe up the column of his neck, so he did it again, earning a similar response. Soon Tony’s upwards thrusts were meeting Loki’s increasingly hard slams downward, meshing their hot and cold bodies together until Tony came with a hoarse groan and Loki rode himself to release a few short moments later.

Tony felt the moment Loki allow his Aesir guise to flow back over his natural form, warmth replacing cold. He couldn’t move, head lolling back against the edge of the chair and Loki’s head cradled into the crook of his neck so that his panting breaths ghosted against his cheekbones. Eventually sleep drifted in to claim them and they woke the next morning with cricks in their necks and very sore backs.

But it was worth every minute.


	2. A Battle of Time and Tastebuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 04-06 Fighting Together  
> ↳Sometimes you just gotta team up to fight against a common enemy (or friend).
> 
> Loki and Tony volunteer to make Thanksgiving dinner for the Avengers and it's potentially the most dangerous mission they've faced yet.

Operation Turkey Day  
Phase One: Shopping

This was actually the least difficult portion of the entire project, but Loki hated the store. He had greatly enjoyed going to the market on Asgard or the other realms, but the tendency for the Midgardians to talk loudly on their cell phones and block the aisles of the brightly lit stores boiled his blood. He liked to get in and get out with whatever supplies were necessary, but of course with the amount of food they were buying they had need of a cart, meaning Loki couldn’t weave between the idiots with his usual agility.

It took well over an hour before they got out of the store, which Tony told him was pretty good timing for his usual trips. Loki pointed out that this time they had even been in disguise, so Tony did not have the excuse of being pestered for autographs. The engineer shrugged it off and teased Loki for being dramatic. Tony slept in the lab that night.

Phase Two: Preparations

Bruce had successfully convinced them that preparing some dishes ahead so they could be put in the oven and finished right before dinner was the easiest way of doing things. It still meant a full day slaving over a cutting board or stove. Loki was more familiar with cooking over an open flame and using a flat rock as a countertop, so the modern conveniences offered in Tony’s kitchen were quite pleasant.

Screens all over the kitchen displayed recipes and cooking tips for the two rather novice cooks. Tony knew science experiments, but was used to having a private chef or ordering from one of the many restaurants that would cater to a multi-billionaire with no inclination to leave his workshop for food. Loki only cooked very rarely on hunting trips, and mostly only when it was just the brothers, as Volstagg usually volunteered on group trips with the Warriors Three and Sif.

They’d decided to brine the turkey and it was sitting in one corner in a large tub full of saltwater and citrus. Tony kept tripping over it despite it being relatively out of the way, and then he’d start cursing and Loki would snap at him to shut up because Jarvis was already making enough noise already. (Because why would Tony read when his AI could give him step-by-step live instructions?)

Pots boiled over, food was burned to the bottom of the pans, and more than one plate was thrown against the wall when Loki grew frustrated by Tony’s sniping. The worst of it all were all the dishes left in the wake, some with burned-on food and countless measuring cups and spoons soiled by the ingredients they’d needed. The fridge was full to the point of overflowing and Loki released an angered howl when he attempted to place the last pie in the fridge only to discover there was no room for it.

Tony was there in an instant to soothe the raging god, trembling on the edge of frustration and exhaustion. “Hey, hey, relax, Frosty. I’ve got a fridge in the lab, we can move a few things, ok? No need to freak out.” The nickname would have usually bothered him, as would the assertion that he was “freaking out”, but all he could feel was the warmth of Tony’s body against his back and gentle hands prying the pan out of his hands. The pumpkin pie was placed on the counter and Tony laced his fingers with Loki’s, circling his arms around his middle and pressing gentle kisses along his spine.

"You are being awfully sweet for a man who has spent the entire day trying to irritate me," he said in a low voice, but it lacked any real bite. For now the monster was declawed by the unexpected tenderness.

Tony didn’t feel the need to point out that he’d not only tried, but succeeded. “I know, and I’m sorry. It was also really lonely sleeping in the lab. And cold. Even though you’re my own personal refrigerator.”

Loki scoffed quietly. He allowed himself to be turned and for his head to be brought down within easier reach of the engineer’s lips so that they could share a long, lingering kiss. Tony pulled away with a playful slap to Loki’s ass, earning himself an icy glare. “Go to bed. I’ll take the pie down and meet you in there,” he said, grabbing the dessert and heading towards the elevator. “Don’t start without me,” he said with a wink and a kiss blown in the trickster’s direction. Loki rolled his eyes.

Tony definitely did NOT sleep in the lab that night. And despite the exhaustion weighing heavily on both of them from a day spent cooking, it was really a miracle anyone in the entire tower got any sleep that night.

Phase Three: The Big Day

Jarvis woke them up at six a.m. the next morning. Loki released a string of Norse curses and Tony rolled over with a loud groan until Loki shoved him hard enough to send him off the bed entirely. Grumpy and with hair heavily mussed, they trekked into the kitchen and brewed some coffee. There was a recipe up on one of the screens for some kind of french toast casserole thing, but Loki had had enough of cooking so he pulled down a box of cereal and the two of them each had a bowl.

Bruce joined them shortly, lamenting about the casserole and offering to make it himself before Loki gave him a long look that cut off any argument. Group breakfast was not happening. They could have their early afternoon Thanksgiving dinner and be happy.

Eventually they got the turkey in the oven around seven thirty, much later than they had planned. Most of the dishes were cooked, so once the turkey was in, Loki prodded Tony into tidying up and the god prepared decorations and table settings. They were perhaps a little lavish, but Loki was used to grand feasts in Asgard. If nothing else, it would make Thor feel at home.

Loki excused himself to go take a shower, instructing Tony carefully on what to put in the oven when. He wasn’t really surprised to come back, hair still drying, to find the two scientists deep in conversation and all of the food still in the fridge. He huffed and stomped around the kitchen very pointed, slamming glass dishes into the oven so hard he was actually surprised they didn’t shatter. It would take more than that to tear Tony’s attention away when there was science happening.

Thanksgiving dinner happened two hours later than they’d planned, which meant two hours of Clint hovering in the kitchen despite Loki being there, trying to peek at all the food while Loki threatened him with a carving fork, a bolt of green magic appearing between the tines like some kind of magical shock rod. “Put the cattle prod down, Blitzen,” Tony said, prying the weapon from the god’s fingers and shooing Clint away. “You’re like a fucking pigeon, you know. Annoying and greasy and always begging for scraps. Shoo before I give the grumpy god his taser back.”

Loki wasn’t amused. He ending up zapping Tony instead and then everyone stayed out of the kitchen after that. The god surprised everyone by suddenly emerging with all of the food hovering around his outstretched arms, carefully lowered to the table. “Dinner is served,” he said formally, bowing and indicating that they should all take their places. He sat next to Tony, of course, with Thor on the other side of him. Tony was flanked by Bruce, sitting on one end of the table, then Steve, Clint across from Loki, and Natasha across from Thor. It left an empty chair at the opposite end of the table that Steve kept glancing at periodically but was never filled. It seemed that Bucky would not be joining them, then.

There was some silence as everyone dug into their food before the table again erupted with praises, some of them more heartfelt than others. “If anything is distasteful, it is entirely Tony’s fault,” Loki droned and was quickly elbowed in the ribs for it. “Bullshit, Prongs. You’re the one that kept burning everything!”

"Because YOU kept distracting me!" he shot back.

"Oh, did not need to hear that," Clint groaned. "I think I’m gonna have to get my stomach pumped now. This shit is all poisoned."

Loki laughed darkly, leaning slightly forward towards the archer. “If I wanted to poison you, I could do so easily. There are a number of Asgardian plants that I am certain would not show up on any of your medical tests.”

Clint paled and Loki cackled again, prompting another harsh jab, this time from Thor. The trickster shrugged and they fell back into companionable conversation.

Only when it was just the desserts left to them did Bucky finally join them and everyone was careful not to make comment in case it was too much. The fallen soldier ate silently, then his eyes connected with Loki’s and he gave a small nod, raising his wine glass slightly. Loki dipped his head in response and a small smile curved his lips.

And that’s the story of how Tony and Loki battled Thanksgiving Dinner and actually won.


	3. A Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 07-09 Sex With A Twist  
> ↳Sex is great, sex is wonderful, but what happens if one of them brings something new to the bedroom? New tech from Tony, magic from Loki, how creative can these two be?
> 
> And now introducing some genderbending magic from Loki...

There were only so many things that a world-famous playboy and a millenia-old Norse chaos deity could do before they ran out of things that were new and exciting enough to scratch that itch. Yes, the usual sex was great. It was more than great. It was phenomenal. But every now and then there was just that need for more, something...different. They had incorporated some of Tony's tech, Loki had shifted jotun, they'd tried costumes and roleplay and the most twisted, uncomfortable positions you could think of - not all of which were actually conducive to the raw passion that was their relationship.

Tonight Loki had an idea for something different, and he wasn't entirely sure how Tony would take it.

The god descended the elevator into Tony's lab, his lip curling into a smirk as he saw the engineer deep in discussion with Dr. Banner. At first there had been some unpleasant feelings between Loki and the scientist, but they had cleared the air. Tony enjoyed the man's company too much to allow Loki to run him off (as Bruce was as loathing of his inner beast as Loki was and refused to use it against the god unless lives were at stake.)

Loki pressed in the code to allow him access to the lab, coming up behind the two scientists and casually draping an arm around Tony's shoulder. He listened to them for a few moments more before he leaned to whisper into his lover's ear.

"How do you feel about breasts?"

Tony turned and blinked at him. "What?" He was dumbstruck and not entirely sure he'd heard Loki correctly. Whatever Bruce had been talking about was forgotten and the other scientist stared up at Loki with an unimpressed look.

Loki returned it with a smug smirk. He'd won Tony's attention for now. "I'll return him to you in the morning, Doctor," he said as he hooked an arm beneath Tony's elbow and hauled him into the elevator. Without much protest mind, as the engineer's mind still seemed to be churning over "breasts".

"Loki, I'm not sure this is exactly relevant, considering you don't have breasts and I'm not stupid enough to bri--oh hello. Those are breasts," he said as Loki shifted into the elevator.

His female form was slender just as his male form, with shapely hips and an ample bosom. Her hair was long and silky, with just the slightest curl at the end of the raven tresses. Her face was similar, still sharp with high cheekbones, and her lips only slightly fuller.

"What an astute observation," Loki purred, her voice just as sultry, though now higher pitched. The elevator dinged as they arrived in Tony's penthouse and he dragged the engineer over to the couch, sitting him down with a hard shove of his shoulders and quickly moving to straddle him.

The kiss was deep and unhurried and Tony's hands soon learned how to appreciate this form as he caressed new curves, lavishing special attention to the generous breasts she now possessed.

"You know, I think you are having entirely too much fun," Loki said as she pulled away from Tony. The engineer cocked an eyebrow, a little breathless as he stared up at the unfamiliar woman above him. She placed her hands square on his chest and soon had her own breasts to knead.

"What the hell?" Tony asked and this voice was all wrong. That wasn't his voice, and the hard-on he'd just been sporting was gone.

Loki's eyes roamed the new body appreciatively, clucking her tongue at the petite woman beneath her. "Oh yes, darling, I think this is a good look for you," she purred.

"Um no. Loki change me back. Breasts are great, don't get me wrong, but not on me." She squirmed beneath Loki's hands, gasping sharply as her nipple was tweaked through the cloth of her shirt. "Oh holy physics," she breathed.

Loki's fingers clawed at the bottom of Tony's shirt, peeling it off her body until her lover's soft mounds were open to the attentions of his mouth. She relished every gasp and moan as she sucked hard on a nipple and drew patterns on the tanned flesh with her tongue. She shed her own shirt, arching into Tony's hands, now more slender but still with all the callouses Loki loved. It proved him a man who worked for what he had, and would work to protect him on the rare occasions he needed it.

Tony was pressed down into a horizontal position on the couch and Loki's mouth moved lower, tongue dipping into her navel to elicit the sweetest moans from that mouth. "Mm...I think you are more sensitive as woman," Loki said in delight, her green eyes flashing. She slid a hand down to undo the engineer's pants, then swiftly moved inside to cup her heated flesh.

Tony jumped, her new body spasming at the slight touch of Loki's fingers, and didn't bother to stop the high-pitched whine coming from her throat. Loki's lips spread into a grin against Tony's skin and she withdrew her hand only to shove the pants down her thighs until they pooled around her ankles.

With her lover's body now fully exposed to her, Loki wasted little time, parting her thighs eagerly and spreading her open with her fingers. She gave a teasing lick along the glistening slit, chuckling into her as Tony's back arched and she clutched desperately at the cushions. "Yes, Tony, moan for me. I want to hear you begging for it."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Lok. Less talk, more...the other thing you do with your tongue."

Loki obliged eagerly, lapping at her dripping cunt before gently suckling at the bundle of nerves positioned at the front of her entrance. Tony started to babble incoherently, possibly words of worship, possibly equations that remained in her head even when brought to brainless ecstasy. Loki thrust her tongue inside of Tony, teasing the flesh with occasional soft nips. She withdrew to place soft kisses to her lover's thighs that made her jump almost as much as her mouth on her sex.

It didn't take long for Loki to tongue-fuck her into a shuddering orgasm, those muscled thighs clenching hard around her head as she lost all control of her body. Tony was breathless as Loki slithered back up her body to take her mouth again, sharing the taste of her and drawing another moan from the gender-swapped superhero.

"Holy fuck. Best...idea...ever." Loki purred her agreement, shifting her body slightly so that one of Tony's legs was hooked over her own and she could grind her swollen flesh against her lover's. Tony gripped at Loki's shoulders helplessly, her body arching up of its own accord to meet every roll of the god's hips.

"Please," Tony breathed, and she didn't even know what she was pleaded for anymore. Loki increased her pace, then sat back so that she could reach a hand between them, middle finger seeking out her own clit. She rubbed furiously as she undulated against her lover's, tossing her head back as moans began to spill from her lips.

Tony came again before Loki did, her cry even more hoarse and accompanied by Loki's harsh breaths as she climbed towards her peak before finally reaching it and hurling herself off the edge into pure sensation. She came to rest on the couch halfway on top of Tony, panting and releasing a soft whimper.

"Yeah. Ditto."

It took them several moments to move, but they finally did. Once they were off the couch, Loki obliged and turned them back into their male forms. Tony stared at the couch with new appreciation. "You better clean up that wet spot," he said, gesturing to the moist spot on the cushions.

Loki grinned. "After round two in the shower, I think." Tony didn't have a problem with that.


	4. A Special Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 10-12 Special Dress  
> ↳Loki in Iron Man armour? Tony in Asgardian leathers? Crossdressing? What do you want to see or love seeing them in?
> 
> Tony has a special outfit waiting for Loki at home, and it's not what you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of Thor making Loki watch Baywatch that comes from a sketch on Tumblr by Batwynn, seen here: http://batwynn.tumblr.com/post/91674085627/thor-gets-what-he-wants-in-the-end . I wanted to make sure I credited her so no one would think I was that brilliantly devious to poor Loki.

Loki had been roped into spending a day with Thor. That was definitely the detriment of living with your lover in the same building as your brother. There were few places to escape to where said annoying brother would not eventually find you. At least this time, he was not being forced to watch Baywatch.

Regardless, the sporting event had been entirely tiresome and Loki had returned to the tower thoroughly annoyed and sunburned. He was ready to beg Tony for attention and perhaps a soothing massage of aloe on his flushed skin. He was prepared to be quite whiny about it too. His skin felt too tight and tender to the touch and even if his advanced healing meant it would likely be gone by the morning, the rest of the evening was going to be miserable.

Instead, when Loki arrived on their floor and the elevator doors slid open, he found Tony...naked, in a sense. And by in a sense, we mean that the engineer was wearing a whipped cream bikini, complete with cherry nipples. Loki stared wearily, then promptly burst into laughter.

Tony made an indignant sound. "What the hell, Lok? You're not supposed to laugh. You're supposed to come ravish the hell out of me. I spent time on this, you know. It's a work of art."

The god couldn't stop laughing once he'd started, the room filling with the odd 'ehehehe' that characterized Loki's laugh. He had to clutch at the rail in the elevator to keep himself from collapsing entirely, causing Tony to shift a bit uncomfortably and cross his arms beneath his whipped cream breasts.

Finally Loki managed to suck in a breath and straighten to exit the elevator, holding a hand out towards the engineer. Tony petulantly avoided his grasping hand. "Oh come now, don't be childish."

"Well Loki, you kinda laughed at me and now I'm pissed off."

The god's face smoothed and he very deliberately took hold of Tony, wrapping his arms around him from behind and holding him so he couldn't get away, though the engineer continued to avoid looking at him.

"Tony..." Loki said softly, nuzzling into the crook of Tony's neck. "It was a very sweet gesture," he teased, a laugh bubbling from his lips before he stopped it by pressing another kiss to his nape. "I'm sorry. But after the day I was forced to endure with my brother, you'll understand why it was an unexpected surprise."

Tony reluctantly allowed the attentions until he sighed. "You're a jerk, you know? And you're going to your room without dessert tonight."

Loki released him and smiled, then held up his hands before bringing them together in front of him. "It is only what I deserve. Perhaps you'll allow me to join you in the shower to get cleaned up? That looks like a horribly sticky mess," he offered huskily.

"Fine. But this is the last time I do something nice for you," he warned.

Loki chuckled. "Challenge accepted."


	5. Poison Me Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 13-15 Alternate Universe  
> ↳Different world, mortal, Dark!Tony, Avenger!Loki, high school, coffee shop, anything goes in alternate universes!
> 
> Loki and Tony meet in a bar and have a mutual addiction to each other and to the poisons that sustain them.
> 
> Content Warning for: Drug Use, Addiction, Body Dysmorphia, Non-Explicit Smut, Character Death

They met in a bar, eyes connecting as Tony tried to get the attention of the bartender. Loki sauntered over with feline grace and caught the bartender’s eye. “He has a thing for me,” the tall, dark-haired man explained. They’d ended up on the dance floor, and it wasn’t even a gay bar, which meant that their behavior had grown more and more scandalous as Loki pointed out the disgruntled expressions of other bar patrons. Eventually he’d begged Tony to come home with him, not that he’d needed much coercion.

Loki excused himself to the bathroom after they’d had a brief, but intense make-out session on his couch, reaching for the stash of coke he kept in his impossibly tight jeans and quickly snorting a few lines. When he returned to Tony he was high as a kite, a mixture of really horny and blissed out. They fucked like rabbits on the couch until they collapsed on the floor and ceased to rise.

Tony woke with a headache from hell, wrapped in the clinging grasp of pale arms that belonged to the mass of black hair tickling at his face. He snorted and tore himself from the stranger’s grasp, soon realizing he was not in his own apartment. He got a glass of water and scrawled his number on a notepad stuck to the fridge. He was really tempted to draw something on the ass completely uncovered on the floor, but decided he’d save that for the next morning. For now, he had the sight of that pristine flesh to preserve in his memory.

Loki didn’t wait long to call and they met several times for coffee, dinner, or drinks, each time leading to a feverish meeting of lips and bodies. Sometimes it was in one of their apartments, other times they barricaded themselves in the nearest bathroom stall, Loki’s moans growing louder when someone came into the bathroom and both laughing the moment they left.

It was a game of teasing and indulgence, all fire and lust and flirting. Tony caught Loki snorting once when he forgot to lock the door and he froze in place. But rather than be disgusted, he’d joined in and it had spiralled from there. Sometimes it was coke, sometimes it was pills or pot or even just a bottle of expensive Scotch shared between the two. They’d get messed up on their poison of choice and then fall into bed in a tangle of limbs. It was their own special aphrodisiac, and removed any inhibitions that might have been there otherwise.

Loki was not always sure about his body, and Tony caught him more than once with his hands clutching bony hips as if he were trying to morph them into something different. Those were the times when he forcibly dragged Loki back to bed, tied him up and worshipped every inch of his body. It wasn’t _just_ sex between them, even if that characterized a lot of their relationship.

They encouraged each other’s addictions, mixing substances to achieve greater highs when their current ones no longer did the trick. There was a scare one time when Tony took too many pills and drank too much and Loki’d rushed him to the hospital to have his stomach pumped. They’d both been referred to rehab then.

They never went.

Loki and Tony dealt with things the way they always dealt with things. The moment Tony had stepped inside Loki’s apartment straight out of the hospital, they’d crushed up his pain pills, snorted them, and then fuck on every surface in the kitchen until there were sweaty impressions of their body and suspicious white streaks as evidence of the danger they posed to each other.

The people in their lives pointed it to out them. “He’s bad for you. He is making all your vices worse,” they said to each of them separately. That just fueled angry vents over bottles of vodka until they were crying and clinging to each other as they rolled their hips together, their bodies speaking the words neither could voice with their tongues.

And then one morning, Loki doesn’t wake up anymore, his body cold and stiff from beneath the blood-red sheets on Tony’s bed. But that’s okay, because neither does Tony.


	6. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 16-18 Firsts  
> ↳First date, first kiss, first time having sex together, first time Loki goes Jotun for Tony? Things always have to start somewhere.
> 
> It's been a month since Loki bound himself to Tony Stark for the rest of their lives and he's about to embark on a new journey of first times as a married man.

It had been a month since the wedding, when Tony had stood in a suit of gold and Loki in a suit of silver in front of their friends and loved ones. There had been no one to give them away (shut up, Thor!) but they didn’t need it, because neither of them was a blushing bride.

They’d spent this last month abroad, honeymooning first in the Cayman Islands until Loki’s complaints about the heat were finally heeded — but not before they’d had the chance to feed the stingrays, an experience Tony wanted to have every day of his life if only to see the look on Loki’s face again and again. Finally they’d headed for Iceland to cooler temperatures and Tony had learned far more about Nordic culture than he’d ever thought he’d want to know.

Mere hours after they’d returned, while they were tangled in the sheets that were theirs, familiar and already steeped in the scent of Tony’s cologne, S.H.I.E.L.D. had been in contact. They needed Loki to sign a few new papers to acknowledge the name change and get everything edited in their systems.

Loki and Tony had discussed this particular for only a few minutes before Loki had surprised his lover by volunteering to take the Stark name. He considered himself neither of Laufey’s brood nor Odin’s, and if he took any name at all it would have been Friggason. But Loki was no longer welcome in Asgard and he would not be returning to the golden realm in a very long time, if ever. It was common on Midgard for one spouse to take the other’s last name and in the interest of seeing that glitter in Tony’s eyes, Loki had agreed.

The raven-haired god stared down at the electronic pad — everything was electronic, especially when you had Tony Stark as a consultant — idly fingering the wedding band seated along his third knuckle. With a warm smile he lowered the pen to the surface and scrawled his name in the space provided.

_Loki Stark_


	7. He's All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 19-21 Going Public  
> ↳Sleeping with the opposition can be a tricky thing to explain, but you gotta tell someone at some point, right? Or getting caught in a less than ideal position. 
> 
> Loki decides, without Tony's approval, when to break the news to the Avengers. Let me stress: Tony does NOT approve of his method.

Green and gold ribbons adorned Tony’s wrists, tied behind his back so prettily, and criss-crossing his body to leave slight indents in his naked flesh. His pink lips were stretched around a ball gag, the strap specially made in green with silver trim. Loki teased a nipple, watching as it hardened beneath his attentions. He could hear Tony’s soft mewls behind the gag and it send a jolt of desire straight to his groin.

He slid the dagger from its sheath and knelt beside Tony, softly shushing him as the mewls of pleasure turned to whimpers of fear. “I only want to mark you for my own, pet. It will sting but a little.” He licked the blade, catching the edge with the tip of his tongue and opening a slight cut. He moaned at the coppery taste of blood.

Carefully he brought the sharp edge to Tony’s skin, dragging it downwards to form letters just above his heart. He could feel the engineer’s pulse against the hand he rested lightly on his chest, thudding hard in fear. Yet as Loki looked into his eyes, he didn’t blink as they’d agreed on, giving no signal he wanted this to stop. He trusted him, and it suffused Loki with a warmth he never thought he’d feel.

When he pulled the dagger away, red letters marked Tony as his own, forming Loki’s name for all to see. He licked his lover’s blood from the blood and felt Tony’s shuddering breath as his eyes closed in lust. Loki grinned and swiped a finger along the edge of one of the cuts, catching a drop of blood ready to run down his chest. He smeared it along Tony’s lips and hear him whimper.

"What pretty lips you have, pet. I am almost saddened to have to silence you so." He left Tony there, his arousal twitching and weeping. He stooped to sort through the engineer’s clothing, pulling out a small device from the pocket of his pants.

Loki looked over with a devilish smirk as Tony’s eyes widened. The sounds behind the gag were not so pleasurable now and he was attempting to wriggle free of his bindings. Loki tsked at him softly, raising the device and waggling a finger at him.

"Smile pretty, my love. I think it is time your Avengers know all the sordid details of your personal life." Tony struggled in earnest, but Loki quickly snapped the photo and sent it to each of his lover’s comrades. When he had finished, he tossed the phone aside and advanced on Tony.

The engineer’s eyes were sharp with fury and Loki kissed him once around the gag, licking his lips to taste the blood again. The bindings were suddenly gone and Tony’s voice was just as sharp as his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ did you just do? You are going to have an angry Hulk in here in about two seconds to beat your ass into the floor again! Do you have any idea what it cost to replace the _last_ dent your godly ass made in my floor? I should make you go back to Asgard and get the coin out of your princ—” Loki cut off his tirade with a kiss. He could feel the tension in Tony’s jaw like he wanted to bite his tongue when it swept into his mouth, then the moment where he decided ' _fuck it_ ', and gave in.

Loki smiled triumphantly and withdrew. “Then I guess we better get started then,” he said and pushed Tony against the wall. He hiked the engineer’s legs up and thrust into him without any further preparation, earning the bite of fingertips into his shoulder blades that made him hiss with pleasure and pain.

That was how the Avengers found them, Tony’s head tossed back as moans spilled out of his mouth and Loki fucked into him hard. He barely paused to cast a glance back at the heroes. “Do you wish to join us or merely watch?” He heard a disgusted scoff. “I have clones to facilitate audience participation,” he said politely, as if offering tea to his guests.

"No? Well then, if you’ll excuse me. I’m very busy." Tony couldn’t even find the breath to laugh, and the team seemed too stunned to do anything more than stare until Steve finally dragged them all back into the elevator with a terse, ‘We’ll talk later!’

When Tony came, he saw stars, then blacked out for a few seconds and Loki suppressed his cry of release with a hard bite on the engineer’s shoulder before he slid to the floor in a mess of sweaty limbs and bodily fluids.

"No need to hide anymore, love," Loki said smugly. "Now I can have you whenever I please."


	8. Driving Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 22-24 Kinks  
> ↳What do you love or turns you on the most with these two?
> 
> Tony and Loki have sex in a car...or at least they try to.

Tony pushed Loki into the garage, finally breaking the kiss they’d been locked in well before they’d even reached the elevator. The trickster’s clothes were half-undone, his button-up hanging off a shoulder but his tie was tight around his neck. (It may have been used as a substitute for a collar and leash. Loki wasn’t _always_ the dominate party.) Tony wasn’t in a much better state, his shirt actually hanging in tatters where Loki had literally ripped it in half, angry red marks dotting his chest where the god had attacked him with teeth and nails.

Loki’s grin was as manic as it had ever been, lips kiss-swollen and red as they parted with his panting breaths. “Oh this is a new location, dearest. I wondered how long it would take before you dragged me down here.”

Tony stalked towards him, pressing him backwards and steering him towards one of his cars. “Just shut up and let me fuck you, Reindeer Games,” he said a bit breathlessly. His brown eyes were blazing with desire, just the way Loki liked him the best, and the outline of his straining erection was plainly visible even through the thick denim of his jeans.

"Yes, Sir," Loki purred. His back finally hit the door of the car and he folded his arms around Tony, drawing him in for a feverish kiss. The engineer’s hands were all over his body, roaming up his sides, cupping his swollen length beneath the slacks he wore, sliding around to grope his ass, dancing over every spot that caused Loki to gasp and arch into him, his fingers clutching at Tony’s shoulders needily.

One of Tony’s hands left the trickster’s body to find the door handle and as he felt himself hauled away, Loki caught on. His green eyes flashed in delight, then closed again, and he allowed Tony to shove him into the backseat of the car. He lifted his hips obediently for his lover to slip his already undone pants off, then settled himself back against the warm leather to watch Tony undress with hooded eyes. The billionaire quickly covered Loki’s body with his own, his leaking head leaving a trail of moisture across his taut abdomen.

Tony’s lips attached to Loki’s, forcing the trickster’s head down, right into the door panel on the opposite side. With a hiss he pulled away, adjusting his already sweat-slicked body on the leather seat - a bit unsuccessfully with the way his skin wanted to stick to the surface - so that he could again pull the engineer’s mouth down to his own.

It was a tangle of limbs as Tony began to prepare the god, elbows bumping against the seats or each other, the gearshift poking into his side or back, the steering wheel still interfering even after it was lifted and finally Loki snarled and pushed Tony off.

"This isn’t working." His face was flushed and his body made a loud squelching sound as he peeled himself off the leather interior. Sports cars, however fun to drive, were not intended for this usage.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and still very horny. Loki slid out of the car and only allowed himself a moment more of petulant glaring before he snuck a hand around his lover’s waist and leaned to whisper in his ear. “What if instead of fucking me inside the car you fucked me on top of it?” he suggested in a deep purr.

"Yeah, that could work," Tony said with a swallow and a nod. 

A moment later Loki was slammed onto the hood - ooh that was going to leave a dent - and a hand was in his hair, keeping him pinned as Tony thrust hard into him. The trickster moaned shamelessly, arching his back to achieve an even deeper angle that had Tony moaning in turn.

The engineer’s hips snapped quick and hard with little concern for stamina. Not with Loki’s pale skin and ebon hair contrasting so beautifully against the hot rod red. Long-fingered hands clutched at Tony’s thighs, drawing him even deeper, and throaty curses in languages he couldn’t even begin to translate spilled from those liar’s lips. It wasn’t long before he was spilling into Loki, still thrusting erratically into the god. Loki reached between himself and the car and a few quick strokes and he was following Tony with a loud cry, expelling his seed onto the front panel.

They lay doubled over the hood for several minutes to catch their breath before finally Tony slid out of him and they slipped back into the car, Loki draped sideways on his lap with his head pillowed on Tony’s shoulder. Contentment and exhaustion washed over them and they fell asleep naked in the car, where Clint would find them later.


	9. Star Light, Star Bright

Tony shivered as a breeze rushed over the landing pad where he and Loki were sitting, feet dangling precariously over the edge. Ninety-some floors up and neither had a fear of falling. It was a bit odd considering Loki had thrown him out of a window just a few scant years ago and could have easily given him a shove right now before he would even have the chance to call for his suit. But he could picture the look of complete devastation on his lover’s face because he’d seen it, just once, when Loki had spoken of Frigga’s death. He hoped to never see that look on his face again.

It was amazing the difference a few years could make.

A few years ago, he wasn’t Iron Man. He was a self-important billionaire making weapons for the military, too caught up in his boozing and whoring to pay attention when his company began selling under the table to terrorists. The man who had guided him the last twenty-five years since his father’s death was plotting his kidnapping, and he was abandoning award ceremonies for high-stakes gambling. He’d been a mess.

Then Afghanistan had happened and Yinsen and the suit and he was different now. Changed, _reformed_. The irresponsible playboy had been turned into a (still admittedly snarky) super hero. And his boyfriend? A Norse god and ex-super villain. Yeah, this was his life.

Loki’s lips pressed gently to the pulsepoint beneath his jaw. “What are you thinking of, love?” he murmured, head pillowed on Tony’s shoulder.

"How easily you could push me off here to fall to my death," he quipped with a daring smile, though it was partially true.

Loki’s eyes flickered with worry before he controlled that flash of fear and his lips twitched into a frown. Tony huffed out a soft laugh. “Relax, Bambi—” Loki flinched at the nickname and Tony wanted to kick himself. Part of the trickster’s indoctrination to Midgard had included a week-long Disney marathon. And guess whose mother dies? God he was an insensitive prick.

"I trust you, Lokes." He squeezed him tighter against his body and fell the other man relax beside him. He breathed a relieved sigh of his own and rested his cheek against the crown of black hair. He turned his eyes upward to the sky. It was always hard to see anything in New York City with all the light pollution. There was the faintest of twinkles sometimes, but tonight a thin layer of wispy clouds obscured even that small chance of seeing the stars. It looked like someone was pulling cotton candy across the sky.

"Someday I’m going to take you somewhere to see the stars. You can’t see shit in this city. In Malibu, you could see everything. I was right on the ocean and I’ve never seen the stars so bright," he lamented. He hadn’t had the mansion rebuilt after the attack, instead moving back here to New York where his tower was being remodeled into Avengers headquarters.

"We could see Asgard’s stars," Loki said quietly. Tony pulled away slightly to look down at the trickster with a curious expression.

Loki smiled, then looked up to meet his gaze. “It is doubtful you’ll ever have the chance to see them for yourself unless you are invited as Thor’s guest,” he said. Loki was banished from the golden realm. It was a lifetime exile or a lifetime in one of its cells. At least here he could be with Tony and he could be free.

Tony’s fingers flexed against Loki in a subconscious gesture of comfort. Not bothering to lift his head from Tony’s chest, the sorcerer gestured, his fingers glowing that odd golden-green color briefly before there was an explosion of twinkling lights above him in constellations he didn’t recognize.

"Wow," he breathed in wonder and he could feel Loki’s quiet joy. "Jeez, this is what you guys got to look at everyday? I could live with this. A lot more to look at than our stars."

Loki made a smug sound, burrowing closer and pulling the blanket more tightly around their shoulders. “I know. Your mortal world is dull in comparison to Asgard. All of your modern marvels and your technology detract from its natural beauty.”

Tony snorted and shook his head. “Jeez, can’t let me enjoy this for even one second without making me feel like an ass, can you?”

"No," Loki replied in the same superior tone. A long moment of silence passed as Tony continued to look at the stars and Loki listened to his heartbeat and the whir of the arc reactor. "I wish I could take you there. There are so many things I would show you," he said forlornly.

Tony placed a finger beneath Loki’s chin and tilted his face up towards his own. “And all of it would pale in comparison to you.” He pressed his lips to the god’s, showing him how truly he meant it. Loki was the only world he ever wanted to explore, and he was _his_ world.


End file.
